


Sparks Fly

by ginervamariechaseeverdeen



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginervamariechaseeverdeen/pseuds/ginervamariechaseeverdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Bella is a shy, quiet girl who thinks the beautiful Edward Cullen will never notice her. AU, AH, One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are in italics. They are meant to be Bella's thoughts in a way.
> 
>  
> 
> **The asterisks denote a direct quote from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Outtakes describing Bella's prom dress. I believe Stephanie's description of the dress is amazing and gives you a great mental picture of the dress. Therefore, I am quoting her and would like everyone to know that these are Stephanie Meyer's words, NOT MINE. All credit to her.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My hand fumbled around until it found the off button. Ugh my alarm clock is so annoying. I'd much rather go back to sleep than go to school and be Bella Swan, the quiet girl that no one notices. But Alice Brandon, my best and only friend, would kill me if I didn't come to school. Plus, I don't have the guts to ditch. So I got up and got ready just like every other day. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I pulled on some jeans, a cerulean blue V-neck shirt, a grey sweater, and the inevitable raincoat. I dragged my brush quickly through my hair and put on my black and white checked converse high tops that Alice got me for my birthday.

Alice is an only child and her parents are very rich. She got a yellow Porsche for her seventeenth birthday! She is a bit quirky, but I love her like a sister. Everyone at school just thinks she's weird, but if they'd just take the time to get to know her, I'm sure she'd have more friends than just me. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud HONK! HONK! Speaking of Alice… As I heard her horn, I grabbed my backpack, ran down stairs, grabbed a granola bar, dashed out the door, and climbed in her car. My dad, Charlie, had already left for work.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as I climbed in.

"Hey Alice," I responded.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the Forks High parking lot. Standing next to the entrance were the popular kids: Rosalie Hale, captain of the cheer squad and the most beautiful girl in school; Emmett McCarty, Rosalie's boyfriend and quarterback of the football team; Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, also on the football team; their girlfriends who were also cheerleaders, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory; Jasper Whitlock, baseball star whom Alice has a crush on; and Edward Cullen, smart, handsome, kind, amazing, gorgeous green eyes, beautiful bronze hair… and totally out of my league. The ten minute bell rang, and everyone headed inside. As I was standing at my locker getting my books, Edward walked by smiling. Of course I stared. I lost control of all rational thought and started fantasizing as I always do.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the kinda reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won't get far. You stood there in front of me, just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

Really truly, I have it bad. Alice thinks that I should ask him out, but I firmly believe that the guy should ask the girl out, not the other way around. That and I'm too much of a coward to ask him out anyways, or even speak to him. Every time I look in his gorgeous green eyes, I can't form coherent sentences.

_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

Yes, I am well aware that his league and my league are spheres that do not touch. As I walked to class, still thinking about Edward, and being the clumsy person I am, I tripped. And over thin air too. Great. I thought sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he reached out to help me up. Wait! He was speaking to me!

"Uh, yeah," was all I could manage. Then I took his hand, and he pulled me up. The second his hand touched mine, I felt a strange electric current run up my arm. It wasn't painful, on the contrary, it felt amazing and my hand is still tingling even though he let go as soon as I was standing. Did he feel it too?

_My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea. You touch me once, and it's really something. You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

Edward smiled at me and then walked through the door into Biology, my first class which he so happens to be in.

At lunch, Alice and I sat at our usual table, alone. Occasionally, we were joined by Angela Webber, a nice quiet girl, but today she was sitting with her other friends.

"Bella," Alice began, "I'm so excited about the spring formal dance Saturday! We can get amazing dresses, and you can come over for hair and makeup! It will be awesome!"

"Uh Alice, I don't think I really want to go," I suggested even though I know she'll never let me not go.

"Bella, you are going, and you will have a good time. I promise," she said.

"Oh fine, I suppose this means we have to go dress shopping," I conceded.

"Actually, I'm designing them so you're off the hook there!" she exclaimed. Alice loves designing clothes, and her parents have lots of her designs made for her.

"Alice I don't know if I can afford—" I started.

"Bella, it's a gift," she said exasperated. I often objected to her buying me things. "You don't have to pay me back."

"But—" I started again. I don't want her to spend that money on me.

"No buts. Now what color do you want your dress to be?" she said changing the subject off price.

"Um, blue," I said and we spent the rest of lunch talking about the dance.

At the end of the day, I walked back to Alice's Porsche so we could head to my house and do homework. I kept my head down, focusing on getting there without falling and dropping the books I just checked out from the school library. Then, I saw him again. Edward was standing next to his shiny silver Volvo looking right at me and smiling.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you I know it's no good. And I could wait patiently, but I really wish you would drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

Before I could stop myself from dreaming pointless dreams, I started fantasizing dancing with Edward at the spring formal. Okay, to be honest with myself, I kind of want to go now, just to give my fantasies a chance. Oh who am I kidding? Edward Cullen would never dance with me, plain old boring Bella Swan.

Friday morning, when I got in Alice's car, she burst out, "The dresses are done!"

"That's great! It's just in time," I responded enthusiastically.

"Okay so you can come over around lunch tomorrow so that we can get ready," she suggested.

"Alice, will it really take five hours to get ready? You do know that the dance starts at six?"

"Of course I know when it starts Bella. We just need a lot of time so that we can look awesome!" she explained as if it were obvious.

"Oh fine, I'll be there around 12:30," I conceded. Once Alice has her mind set, there is no way to get around it.

"I can't wait!" Alice said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

Saturday morning, I got up and looked at my alarm clock. It's 10:30. Okay, I need to clean the house before I head over to Alice's. I put on jeans and a t-shirt and brushed my teeth. Then I went downstairs, ate a bowl of cereal, and got to work cleaning. I began by cleaning the bathrooms. Not my favorite job by any means, but it has to be done. Then I dusted.

After cleaning for almost two hours, I realized how late it was. I put away the vacuum, pulled on my blue converse high tops, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door. I jumped into my truck and headed to Alice's. When I got there, we ate tomato soup and pimento cheese sandwiches that her mom made. Alice's mom is an excellent cook. Next came the torture.

"Alice, can I see my dress?" I asked.

"Not until you are about to put it on. I want the full effect," she declared. "Now let's go get ready. First I want you to wash your hair."

"Oh fine. Let's get on with it," I sighed as we headed upstairs to her room. Alice pushed me into her bathroom and shoved a towel in my arms.

"Hurry, but get your hair good and clean. I'm going to set up the makeup."

"Okay fine." Oh dear… makeup. I cringed internally.

When I got out of the shower, Alice had makeup all over her room. First she painted our toe nails. Mine, a deep blue and hers silver. Then she curled my hai and put a ton of product into it to make it stay. Then came the makeup, my least favorite part. She smeared on red lipstick, black eyeliner, mascara, and blue eye shadow. After doing mine, she did her makeup as well. She had pink lipstick, black eyeliner, mascara, and light pink eye shadow. I have a feeling her dress is pink. Finally, I get to see my dress.

"Alright Bella, let's go put our dresses on! The dance starts in half an hour," Alice told me. I guess we did need five hours to get ready.

Alice pulled two garment bags out of her closet and handed one to me. I unzipped it and looked at the dress inside. **It was soft and frilly, apparently meant to be worn very low and off the shoulders, with long, draping sleeves that gathered at the wrists. The sheer bodice was girdled by another paled-flowered hyacinth fabric, that pleated together to form a thin ruffle down the left side. The flowered material was long in the back, but open in the front over several layers of soft hyacinth ruffles, lightening in shade as they reached the tea-length bottom hem.** There was also a pale blue corset in there.

"So what do you think?" she asked curiously.

"Alice, it's beautiful. I'm not so excited about the corset, but of course the dress is amazing. All of your designs are," I complemented her.

"Awe, Bella, thanks! You are the best, best friend ever!" she said. "Now let me help you get it on!"

I undressed and slipped on the corset. Alice tightened the ribbon in the back. After that, she left me to my own devices so she could get dressed. I slipped on the dress and looked for some shoes when I saw Alice. Her dress black with spaghetti straps and cutouts bearing large triangles of her skin.

"Oh, Alice you look amazing!" I gasped.

"Thanks Bella! You do too," she said smiling. "Now listen, I know you hate heels, but I found the best shoes for your dress and well, here," she said handing me a pair of silver stilettos held on by a thin blue ribbon.

"Oh no, Alice I can't. I'll die, literally. You know I'm coordinationally challenged."

"Bella, please," she begged, "they'll complete the look." She is looking at me with her pouty face that she knows no one can resist. I caved.

"Oh fine, I'll wear them. But, if I break my leg, or die, or something, then know it was your fault," I told her.

"Yay! Thanks Bella! I have confidence that you won't die!"

"Wow, thanks Alice," I said sarcastically, "now let's go."

When we arrived at the school, Alice parked and we walked in. As I stepped through the door, I saw Edward staring openmouthed at me. Alice saw too. She giggled and pushed me towards him. I grudgingly walked over to where he was standing against the wall.

"Um, hi," I said meekly. He was still staring at me, and I couldn't look away.

"Hey, Bella," he said to me. He knows my name! Eeeeppp! "You look beautiful." I blushed and looked down.

"Um, thanks. Alice designed the dress," I said still staring at the floor.

"I wasn't talking about the dress, I was talking about you."

Awe that is the sweetest thing ever! He is so wonderful and he thinks I'm beautiful! Wait did he really say that? Wow, I'm so glad I came!

"Um, Bella, would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

He wants to dance with me, Bella Swan, the quiet girl that no one notices. Well not until today, when the guy of my dreams finally noticed me.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot," I said looking back at his face. He smiled, took my hand, and walked me onto the dance floor. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I feel that strange electric current again, but this time it is way stronger.

_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

He was still staring into my eyes with his gorgeous green ones smiling my favorite crooked smile. And, he was smiling at me! How much better could this get? How could a boy like Edward like a girl like me? It goes against all logic. Oh well, I'm not going to question it. Not with the way he's looking at me.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keepin your eyes on me. It's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

When the song ended, Edward walked me off the dance floor and towards the gym exit.

"Bella, can I show you something?" he asked.

"Sure, Edward," I said smiling.

He walked me down the hallway and through a door with the word stairs printed on a metal plaque on it.

_And lead me up the staircase. Won't you whisper soft and slow, I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show._

We came out on the roof of the school. You can see so many stars. It's beautiful.

"This is kind of my secret hideout. I come up here when I'm tired of everyone pressuring me to be 'cool' and stuff," he told me.

"I'm touched that you'd bring me here, Edward. The stars are so beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he told me, and of course, I blushed. "Bella, I really like you, and I have for a while. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way." He LIKES me! He likes ME! Wow!

"Oh, Edward I like you a lot too! I've kinda had a secret crush on you for a while," I said staring at my shoes, embarrassed because I said that out loud.

"Bella, you really are beautiful," he said as he tilted my chin up with his finger. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Then he kissed my cheek! He is so sweet, and I can't believe he likes me! We stood there for a while before he pulled away.

"Um Bella, we might want to go back inside. It looks like it's going to rain," he said taking my hand.

I smiled at him and said, "Alright, Edward." When we walked back into the gym, I saw Alice dancing with Jasper. Well it looks like we both got our fairy tale evening. When the dance was over, Alice and I said bye to Jasper and Edward, walked out to her Porsche, and guess what. Yup, Edward was right, it's raining. Jasper walked Alice to her Porsche with his umbrella. She was going to pick me up in front of the school so I don't have to walk through the rain in my dress. It almost hurts to leave Edward. I am afraid that I'll wake up in the morning and it will all have been a dream. Alice pulled up to the curve. As I was about to climb in, Edward ran over too me. Then all my fantasies came true.

_Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Oh and the sparks fly. Oh baby smile, and the sparks fly._

He kissed me! It was wonderful, amazing, and everything a first kiss should be! When we were both out of breath, he pulled back.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. I can't believe it! Edward Cullen just kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend! Maybe I'm not so invisible after all.

 


End file.
